problems
by oracle 234
Summary: Ok stories yay this is about characters that i made up (please note that i'm not that good at writing so it might not be that good) i own the characters: Sarina Oracle Ben(i need help with a last name),Ignis Recreant( i have permission), Jeremiah clouse and Thrashgrace are in the story as well bye! R&R PLZ! or ill feel lonely
1. Animal

_Animal_

Clarabelle was an average heighted girl for the age of 15, but she had no problem getting around and standing up for herself. All she wanted to do in life was to track down her family's murderer and finish what they started 2 years ago. She wanted to kill it; she wanted to tear it up so badly.

When Clarabelle was 13 her family had been murdered by some sort of monster and she was helpless to save them. She was walking home from school when she realised something was wrong, it was unusually quiet. At her house there was always some sort of heated argument going on between either her parents or her 3 other siblings. But today there was nothing, not even a leaf stirred. It was dead still and smelt gross, like something meaty had rotted away. Clarabelle walked cautiously towards the house quite unsure of the possibility's that could have happened she braced herself for some sort of prank that her brother usually played on her. Which one would it be this time the old bucket on the door trick. She check the door before she walked through but no bucket,

"Hmm" she wondered out loud

Then she heard movement from inside, she cautiously edged her way toward the hall then she finally noticed the smell of dry blood, her mum probably forgot to clean the knife after she cooked a steak or something, it was probably nothing important. She proceeded up the stairs then she noticed something strange, something that was out of whack her sister's door was open and looked as if it was going to fall off its hinges. Clarabelle moved slowly towards it taking caution not to make too much sound. Then she saw something horrific. she saw her sisters' mutilated corpse lying spread out upon the ground in the most twisted and sickening position. She stared with a horrified look, and then she noticed all the other doors looked the same as her sisters, falling of their hinges, she moved towards her brother's room and saw both her brothers in the exact same position as her sister, dead and mangled. She then tiptoed across to her parent's room and the same as her siblings, they were dead, but they had put up a fair fight as she could see there were burnt curtains and holes in the walls and floor. Her mother's body was half in the room and half on the balcony. She had obviously tried to escape but failed. Then Clarabelle felt the drip of something wet on the top of her head and looked up to see a most horrid looking creature. It was as she figured by looking at is size and talons that it was some sort of wolf. It could not have been a werewolf as it was still bright daylight, a wolf of sorts none the less, it was upside down, and clinging to the roof with is huge strong claws. And then it pounced onto her trying to tear at her face but she held her hands in front of her in an attempt to protect herself from the beast's ferocity but it was no use it knocked her scratched and bloody hands aside and took a swipe at her leg and she cried out in agony. She looked around desperately looking for something, anything to poke or stab at the creature. Then she noticed her father's cane where he kept his pocket knife and she reached for it, it was just out of her reach. She risked a roll and just managed to break free of the wolfs grip and freed the knife from its hiding place she reached for it and just managed to doge one of the wolfs swipes and grabbed the knife she rolled sideways and stabbed the knife through the wolves hand as it tried again to tear her face off. The wolf fell off her howling in pain. Clarabelle got up and tried to run but the beast grabbed her foot and tripped her, and next thing she knew she was lying on the ground, the world spinning around her. The beast edged closer to her like a tiger examines its prey before striking. Then it spoke;

"You're not like the others" it growled "the others where different, they had special powers they were great and powerful, but you, your" it paused "normal"

"Yeah, and what are you, a little puppy out for its walkies?" she mocked

It growled and pounced but she managed to just roll out of the way before it was on top of her.

"You will pay for mocking me" it snarled

"Sorry I'm broke" she said turning her pants pockets inside out and then she sprinted out of the room with the wolf on hot pursuit. She ran for the kitchen and hid behind the stove. The wolf ran in a moment later growling. It went to look in the cupboards when he couldn't find her it preceded to the living room. Clarabelle let out a sigh of relief and slid out from behind the stove and edged towards the living room taking caution not to make a sound in case it noticed she was there. When she heard no growl or movement in front of her she slowly moved towards the kitchen knife wrack, chose a regular sized knife her mother used to cut the vegetables then proceeded to the living room where she found the beast hunkered up against the wall whimpering in pain. Then a strange man with black hair and pale skin walked into her line of sight and spoke in a voice that said warmth and pain

"Are you Clarabelle?" he asked

"Um yes"

"I was told by Artimas that you could help me"

"Help you with what exactly?"

"I want to know what you know about…trolls"

"Why do you need to know about trolls?"

"My friend Sarina Oracle has a friend over in London who needs to find and take down the troll under the London Bridge"

"OK, I'll help" she replied


	2. The troll under the bridge

_The troll under the Bridge_

It was cold in London tonight; it was the last night Ignis recreant had to find the troll and she was sitting up in a tree looking out at London Bridge. She was waiting for her best friend Sarina Oracle to call her and tell her how to take down a troll. She'd been waiting for 2 days trying to stay away from normal people so as not to give away the secret world of magic. But she was just about to call it a night and sign up the case when her phone rung

"Hello?" she said into her phone

"Heyo" Sarina's voice replied

"It's about time!"

"Sorry josh had a bit of trouble finding Clarabelle"

"Did he get what I need to know?"

"Yeah he did"

"_And!"_

"It turns out you can kill them like you'd kill anything, but the head is the best weak point."

"Awesome, ok it's time to go kill some troll!"

"Yeah but don't let it deceive you, it'll want you to think its little but when it goes midnight it turns into a full grown troll and it'll rip your legs off!"

Ignis immediately froze

"Sorry I have to go there's something or someone trying to kill this person, bye"

"Bye, don't die"

"Thanks"

"What are best friends for?"

Than Ignis hung up and stuffed her phone into her jacket pocket. Jumping down from the tree as quietly as possible she crept over to where the person was cowering against the bridge edge.

"Please, don't eat me" they pleaded

"I think I've already decided I will" the troll replied

"HEY!" Ignis yelled

The troll spun around and snarled at her

"What do you think you're doing?" it asked

"I'm here to take you down!" she half panted

"I've found a much tastier treat!" it cried

"Yeah, about that I'm afraid I can't let you eat anything tonight" she replied and stepped back summoning black flames in each hand and pushed at the ground beneath her lifting herself off the ground up and on top of the troll

"Run!" she cried out to the mortal but they were frozen in place a look of complete terror was on their face. Ignis sighed and pushed them as far away as she could with a cloud of shadow then turned her attention back to the troll the trolls hands reached to his back and tried to haul her off his back. She just dodged out of the way and conjured a ball of shadowy flames and threw it at the trolls eye and just managed to snag it at the side of its' pupil, it let out a howl of pain and dropped to the ground on one knee clutching its injured eye and screaming.

"Is that all you got" she cried

Then the troll rounded on her and trapped her between its huge hands. Suddenly someone flew from nowhere and slashed out at the trolls hands with twin blades. There was only one person she knew who used twin blades and that was Sarina. But it wasn't her it was someone else, it was a guy, he had short black hair, he was tall and handsome. Ignis thought he was an angel and she'd been squashed to pulp but she felt her breathing against the back of her hand. He stabbed at the trolls hands and it immediately let go, dropping her to the ground and howling in pain. Then he went to go help her up but the troll blocked path as it retreated to its home under the Bridge, knocking the guy against the bridges edge and he grunted with the force of the hit and hit the wall then fell down groaning in pain. Ignis got up and hobbled over to him;

"Need some help?" she asked

"Yeah, thanks" he groaned

She reached out her arm to help him up and he took it, his arm was soft to the touch and his black shirt had short sleeves that showed his strong arms.

"What where you doing fighting a troll" he asked

"I was put on a case to make sure the troll doesn't doesn't hurt anymore people" she replied

"So you're a detective?"

"Of sorts"

"That's pretty awesome"

"It is and I enjoy it, but I can't do it alone I've got friends back in Australia who help me, their also detectives"

"Nice"

"So what's your name?"

"Jeremiah Clouse"

"I'm Ignis Recreant"

"Nice, hey did you say you're from Australia?"

"Yeah"

"Just my luck, I'm going there to" he paused "is it alright if i follow you"

"Uh"

"Not like in a stalkery way but i mean, like i'm guessing your going to the sanctuary there and i don't know where it is that you could help...me" he added quickly

"OK, follow me stalker!" she cried and ran off with Jeremiah running along behind her

They ran to the taxi station and caught a taxi to the airport and caught a plane to Australia.


	3. swords

_Swords_

It was a warm spring day in Australia; Sarina was in the sanctuary training grounds practicing with her duel swords against Tanith low the master swordsman/woman. She was playing hard and fair but it was still hard against a swordsman that's over 300 years old. Tanith went for a strike against her knee but Sarina just managed to block it, and went for a strike against Taniths' head but Tanith block it with her sword.

"Let's take a break" she said

"Yeah ok" Tanith panted "you're getting better"

"Thanks, I almost got you there before"

"Now, Now, don't get too far ahead of yourself"

Tanith was in Australia to train Sarina to get better at sword fighting and to get fitter. And apparently Taniths other student Jeremiah Clouse was coming to help out as well. Sarina was really excited about meeting another duel swordsman.

"Apparently he's almost as good as you" Sarina exclaimed

"Who?" asked Tanith

"Jeremiah Clouse"

"What did I tell you about believing everything you hear?"

"Yeah but..."

"But what?"

"Never mind"

"No seriously, but what?"

"Never mind!"

"Hmm"

"What?"

"Oh nothing"

"Oh, yeah right"

Then a grin spread across Taniths face. And Sarina back away, then Tanith teased

"You like him"

"What, no I don't! I don't even know him" she replied "I'm just really excited that's all"

"Yeah right" Tanith said then skipped away chanting 'Sarina likes Jeremiah' and Sarina shot her a dirty look than turned back to practise her duel sword fighting.


	4. trip to Ireland

_Trip to Ireland_

When Ignis arrived at the Australian sanctuary Tanith low was there to greet them

"Hey Tanith!" said Jeremiah

"Hey, sorry Igg we can't stay long"

"Why?"

"Because we have to go to Ireland to do some work"

"Is there another case that needs my expertise?"

"I wouldn't call it expertise" mumbled Tanith

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I hate you"

"I know you do"

They walked off to tell Sarina that they had to all go to Ireland on another case but she was no longer in the gym. They went to turn around when they noticed someone laying down on top of the benches in the right corner of the room, they went over to the body and Ignis ran forward;

"Sarina, Sarina, can you hear me, SARINA!"

"Is she…asleep?" asked Jeremiah

"Of course not, why would she be…" Ignis started

Then Sarina let out a huge snore then rolled off the bench into a deep pool of water and woke with a start.

"Whoa! What the f…luffy bunnies!" she exclaimed

"I was wondering when she'd move and roll into the water" said a voice from behind them

It was Ben Sarina's boyfriend

"I'm going to kill you Ben!"

"I love you to babe"

Sarina got out of the pool and started to run out from behind the bench when she tripped over a stack of weights

"OW! Crud" she exclaimed

And Ben took this opportunity to run away but Sarina was an adept who could run faster than any vampire or person. But Ben was no ordinary adept either he could glide along the ground and phase through walls like a ghost. Sarina was closing in fast despite the fact that ben kept going through walls that Sarina just rammed through them hurting her arm as she went. Then she caught up to him and crash tackled him to the ground. They wrestled around for a while and then he pegged her against the ground and kissed her. Ignis, Tanith and Jeremiah came panting around the corner just as they got off the ground. Sarina was scowling, Ben had used the kiss and forgive thing so many times it was ancient but still effective.

"Well now that this little interruption is over we can get down to real business" said Tanith the disapproval strong in her voice

"Sorry" Ben and Sarina chorused

"No need, now I've gotten word from my good friend , that we are needed in Ireland to take care and help a girl who has recently had some trouble with some sort of beast that saluted her family 2 years ago and she needs help tracking it down"

"But, why doesn't he call the Irish sanctuary cleavers?" asked Jeremiah

"That's what I asked but he said that he trusted me to find a group of people and do it ourselves" she replied

"But why did you choose us?" asked Ben

"Because I believe that you and Sarina are ready to do a real job in the field and not just tracking down lost puppies" Tanith answered

"YAY" exclaimed Sarina

"Yeah woohoo!" cried Ben

"Don't get too excited" said Ignis "It's not as fun as you think"

"Yeah but it's the thought of even doing it" Ben and Sarina chorused "Jinx! Damn!"

"Oh god you to are so immature" Jeremiah exclaimed

"Welcome to my world" Ignis said

"Well, let's not waste any more time, we have to get packing" Tanith cheered

"YAY!" they all chorused


	5. Ireland

_Ireland _

It was cold in Ireland way colder than Australia they all huddled together as they walked down the abanded streets of Dublin city. It was winter her but it was spring in Australia. They wondered down the streets until they came to a bus depot.

"Apparently…Clarabelle lives… in Ballyferm which is not… too far from… Dublin" Tanith said while chattering uncontrollably

"Great, so where going to stay where exactly?" Jeremiah said

"Yeah it's not like we can be hobos' on a winter morning" Ben agreed

"Boys are so dim witted; didn't you hear what Tanith said before we left?" Sarina said

"Neither did you" Ben shot back

"Good point" she replied

"I said were going to stay in the midnight hotel" Tanith cut in

"Awesome so where not staying in the cold?" Ignis said

"Where not staying in cold" she replied

"Yes!"The other three chanted


	6. The midnight hotel

_The midnight hotel_

They went to the clearing where the hotel usually comes up and where waiting there for just over half an hour. When it turned up they were all huddled up under a big tree clinging onto each other for warmth than at the sight of it they all jumped up and raced each other inside. When they got inside the warmth hit them hard in the face and their faces stung as they warmed up. When they were all warm Tanith went to check their reservations and came back with two room keys.

"All right" She said "To make sure there is no cu noodling the boys will get one room and the girls will get the other and I'm going to sleep out here in front of the nice, warm fire."

"UM, I've got a question" said Ben "What's cu noodling?"

Before Tanith could answer Sarina whispered in his ear and a look of absolute discussed spread across his face

"EWWWWWW!" he exclaimed "What makes you think we'll do that!"

"I'm just taking precaution because I don't know about you guys but I don't really want people having babies on this case" Tanith replied

"Now with that said and done Tanith booked us in for two nights so were not jet lagged or get sick and I don't know about you but I'm tired so I'm going to sleep, goodnight" said Ignis

"Goodnight" they said to each other as they walked to their rooms. When they entered their rooms a look of glee spread across their faces. There room was one huge room that had a wall in the middle of it to make two separate rooms. The first room had two beds in it a bathroom and a change room. The second also had two beds, a bathroom and a change room

"Girls get the first room!" Ignis and Sarina cried

"What no fair!" the boys argued

"Ladies first!" Ignis called out

"That's true" Jeremiah agreed

"Humph" Ben pouted


	7. Ghastly

_Ghastly _

When they were all asleep Tanith crept out to the park. The hotel wasn't going to leave until morning; its shifting time had moved to be longer because the cold had drawn more people to need to stay somewhere warm. All Tanith wanted to do was to go for a walk which she hadn't been able to go on one in ages because she'd been too caught up in training Sarina how to master the duel swords. She just wanted to take a walk a big long walk and then she would be able to sleep properly tonight. She forgot she was walking and ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry" she apologised

"No need, it was entirely my fault" The man replied, He spoke with a slight Irish accent, probably from living there so long. He had scars all over his face from what she could see, which wasn't much as he was wearing a foot length cloke; He was just taller than Tanith and extremely muscley.

"Well, have a nice night" he said

"Yeah you too" she said back

Then she walked back to the hotel with a smile on her face she didn't know why but she felt good and had a tingling feeling all over her body.


	8. The bus

The bus

"Why do we have to leave so early?" Ben whined

"Because then if we don't we'll miss the bus therefore we'll miss the case" Ignis replied

"All righty, everyone ready?" said Tanith a little too loudly

"Did you have to yell?" Ignis and Ben replied

"Sorry" She whispered

"You seem all too cheery this morning" Jeremiah pointed out "is there something wrong?"

"What, no there's nothing wrong"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Hmm" he replied suspitously

"I think" she mumbled

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You just mumbled"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

Then Tanith noticed that Sarina wasn't with them, eager to change the topic she asked

"Where's Sarina?"

"I don't know" Ben said

"Neither do I" Jeremiah agreed "Igg?"

But she was already sprinting up the stairs two at a time. Cursing herself as she went. She ran back into her dormitory room to find Sarina fast asleep in the shower in her togs, the water falling over her body Ignis sigh in annoyance and went over to the shower and turned the temperature to from warm to freezing Sarina woke with a start

"Did you have to do that" she said the annoyance obvious in her voice "couldn't you just shake me awake?"

"I wasn't going to touch you she said I would have gotten wet" Ignis replied

"Oh well thanks"

"You're welcome"

"I was being sarcastic"

"Well I stole your face

"Don't start quoting ASDF"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Shut up"

"Just get dressed we need to go"

"Fine, can you like get out"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Sarina got dressed in her black leather jacket with a hoodie and rushed down stairs with her backpack humming 'check yes Juliet'.

"You ready now?" they all asked her

"Yep" she answered

"Well come on then" Tanith said

"You heard the lady let's go!" Ben cried

They walked to the bus depot where there were already people there including the man Tanith had ran into the night before. She saw him and recognised him instantly then started to blush uncontrollably, for some reason she didn't know why she did these things she just did them

"Hello" he said

"Uh, um" she spluttered

"Who's that" Sarina whispered to Jeremiah

"No idea" He whispered back

"Hi" said Ignis "we've never met but I think you know my friend, Tanith, I'm Ignis Recreant this is Ben, Sarina and Jeremiah we were wondering how you know our friend"

"Oh, well I'm Ghastly Bespoke and I met your friend last night while she walking in the park and we accidently ran into each other."

"Hmm and…" Ignis had no chance to finish because Ben and Sarina cut through and started to ask questions

"Why do you have scars all over you?" Ben asked

"Why are you so muscley?" Sarina asked strait after him giving Ghastly no chance to answer

"Yeah and how did you get so muscley" Ben finished

"Uh, um are they always like this?" Ghastly asked Tanith

"There a couple of extremely immature children for the age of 16" she responded

"Yeah Ben see you are immature" Sarina teased "You have the brain of a peanut"

"At least I have a brain" he retorted back

"Hey!" she cried and crash tackled him to the ground

"Uh, OK" Ghastly said

"Welcome to our world" Jeremiah said "Ok break it up two"

But they were on the roof now

"God I hate it when this happens" Ignis said and then started to climb a tree that lead onto the roof and pushed ben away from Sarina and he almost rolled off the roof.

"All right" She said in a stern voice "If this is going to happen every time one of you is going to have to go back to Australia, Now do you want that to happen?"

"No" They answered

"Good now start acting your age" She said firmly

"Yes mum" Sarina mumbled

They all climbed of the roof with everybody watching them in amazement. When the bus arrived they all stared at it in amazement except Tanith because she was used to the Dublin busses but the others weren't used to it they just stood there looking at the Big, black, double decker bus. When they got on it was even better they all ran to get to the back where there were tables and sofas

"Wow, this isn't your usual Dublin bus is it?" Ghastly asked

"No it's not" Tanith replied "I think we're on the first class bus"

"Seems like it doesn't it?" he replied

"Well we like it, HEY IGG! Look they have the same monkey bar things as the Aussie busses" Sarina shouted from the other end of the bus.

"I know" Ignis replied as she swung from one to the other along the bus "And they even go up the stairs" then she swung up to the second level of the bus with Sarina following close behind. Then the bus started to move and they got knocked down of the bus handles by each other and landed on the floor then started to burst out in laughter while ben and Jeremiah ran over with bens phone

"We filmed the whole thing" Ben gasped through laughs

"Oh no you didn't, give us the phone" Ignis demanded

"Nope" Jeremiah replied

"Give it here" Sarina said

"Never!" He replied and ran off down the stairs with Ben following close behind him. They got half way across the bus when Tanith ambushed them by Jumping from the roof and landing on top of them

"Hey, get off me" Ben squealed

"Give me the phone and I'll hop off" She replied

Jeremiah sighed "Ok fine, but get off us first"

"No, wait don't ask her to do that she'll…" But Tanith cut across him

"Ok fine" then she grabbed their wrists and twisted them behind their backs and pulled them up

"You had to ask her to do that" Ben said through gritted teeth

"How was I meant know she'd do this" Jeremiah answered

"Now, give me the phone" Tanith said

"Fine" Ben said "It's in my back pocket"

"Thank you" she said as she reached into the back pocket of Ben's jeans

"That feels really wrong" Ben said

She pulled out the phone and sent the video to her phone and deleted the copy on his phone then put it back into the pocket and let them go and walked back to ghastly laughing and Ghastly asked

"What happened?"

"Check my phone" Tanith said through giggles

Ghastly checked her phone and saw she had a message from Ben's phone and tapped on it and it opened and played the video that Tanith had sent from Ben's phone to hers and watched Ignis and Sarina climb up the stairs on the handles and then fall back down as the bus jerked to life and started to move

"Where lucky where the only ones going to Ballyferm" He said

"Wait you're going to Ballyferm as well?" she asked

"Yep I got assigned to do some work there"

"Oh yeah, what do you do?"

"I'm a Taylor but I also work at the Irish sanctuary and right now I've been put on some detective work in observing a family that has been murdered and apparently there's one of the daughters wasn't home when it happened so she lived and there's a group of people who are coming to take care of her"

"What's the girls' name?"

"Clarabelle why?"

"Then that group would be us"

"Really? They said the group would be experienced"

"Hey!" Tanith cried and punched Ghastleys' arm

"I'm joking, I'm joking" He apologised through laughs

"Good" she replied

"But still…"

She turned and looked at him and then sat down on the chairs closest to her and stretched her legs across both of the chairs next to her

"Well I don't know where you're going to sit" she said but Ghastley just sat on her legs

"OW" she cried in agony "Get off me!"

"Nope" he replied "Move your legs so I can sit down"

"Fine" she huffed and shifted her legs off the chair then when he sat down she pushed him off the chair and ran upstairs.


	9. Clarabelle

Clarabelle

They walked to number 24 Enton Street and entered the house where they saw a girl with blue hair and sparkling light grey eyes sitting on a stool in the doorway of the living room waiting for them to start asking her questions.

"Hello" she said in a small dreamy voice

"Hi" said Ghastly "I'm Ghastly Bespoke, I'm from the Irish sanctuary and these guys here are from the Australian sanctuary"

"Hi" said Sarina "I like your hair"

"Thank you, I like your hair as well" she responded in the same dreamy voice

They heard a faint popping noise from outside and a walking skeleton came in with a tall girl and a boy with honey blonde, spiky hair trailed in behind them.

"Hello" said the skeleton "I'm detective Skulduggery Pleasant and this is my partner Valkyrie Cain"

"Hey what about me?!" the boy with the spikey hair asked

"Oh yeah that's fletcher" Valkyrie said as she gestured behind her with her thumb.

"Let's go mess up his hair" Sarina whispered to Ignis and Ben

"Ok, Ben use your ghostliness to make us go through the ground and then behind him then we'll jump up onto him and you can go above him and help us" Ignis whispered to Ben and Sarina

"Ok let's go" Ben responded "Hold my hands"

They took his hands and sunk into the ground and came up behind fletcher then ben floated through the ceiling and came down above fletcher and Sarina jumped onto fletchers back and messed up his hair while Ignis and ben came at him at all different sides with pokes

"Ahhhhhh!" He screamed "Have mercy, Have mercy" He threw himself onto the ground in an effort to get Sarina off him but she just clung on laughing then after about a minute he stopped and Sarina got off him

As soon as she let go of him he teleported behind Valkyrie and immediately pulled out a brush and a mirror and got to work frantically trying to put his hair back in shape.

"Here let me make it up to you" Sarina said as she pulled out her pocket hairbrush "Here let me help you I have photographic memory when it comes to hair"

"Ok" Fletcher whispered through sniffles Sarina led him into the living room and started to fix his hair

"Wow I forgot how nice she could be" Said Ignis "I'm so used to her being annoying"

"Wow fletch must really like her to let her even _near_ his hair" Said Valkyrie obviously shocked at what just happened "If I try to help him hair wise"

"Hmmf" ben mumbled

"Eh, it's ok buddy" Said Josh as he walked out from the living room "she's just doing him a favour"

"What he said!" Sarina called from the other room

"Anywho, Tanith, Ghastly and Skulduggery, we've found a couple of interesting things up stairs in Clarabelle's parent's bedroom follow me if you would. You guys can stay down here and comfort Clarabelle" Said Josh

"But that's no fun" Complained Ben

"TB" Replied Josh **(for those people who don't know what TB means it means to bad)**

"TV!" Ben exclaimed

"No T… ah forget it" Josh answered back

They walked up to the bedrooms and stopped at the first room, Clarabelle's brothers room

"Well it looks like they've mean murdered" said Valkyrie

"Yes very good observation skills my young pupil" responded skulduggery

"It was some sort of large wolf thing that could speak" Came a voice from behind them. It was Clarabelle, she spoke with a slight Irish accent and a dreamy voice that wasn't quite in the moment "It sounded really cheesy, it's like _you will pay for mocking me _and then it chased me downstairs but I managed to lose it somehow"

"It sounds as if our murderer is an old animal; if it in fact is an animal" skulduggery said

"You think it's a person" Valkyrie replied

"Or a shape shifter"

"But if it was a shape shifter why didn't it just transform into something bigger when I stabbed it so that it wouldn't have an impact on it and I could just rip my legs off" Clarabelle put in

"Yes, but shape shifters are a lot like teleporters they have to be calm to change just like most teleporters have to be calm to teleport" skulduggery answered back

"Yeah like me though I'm starting to get the hang of it" fletcher piped up as he and Sarina walked back into the hall and follow them up the stairs, the other three following them up, Sarina joined up beside Ben and the others while fletcher waited behind Valkyrie

"Yes, well anyway the apparent 'thing' was seen last night and apparently has" kidnapped a few mortals" Valkyrie cringed at the use of the word mortals, she didn't like the way people used the term " and it hasn't been seen since, neither have the people" Josh said

"Where was the shifter seen?" skulduggery asked

"In the skirts of town around 7:00 to about 7:15 it kidnapped about two people and we have some people over with the family's keeping them company and feeling safe, and we have Geoffrey Scrutinous over with the second family trying to convince the neighbours that it was just a dog attack and that they just got lost trying to run away from it" Josh replied

"Well that's good to know" said Ignis from behind josh "Just blame the puppies for our mistake"

"That's the plan" said skulduggery

"You're so mean" said Valkyrie as she nudged him in the arm

"I'm glad you noticed" he responded "Well we better head off to those families in desperate need of comfort and see what we can find, shall we"

"Yes lets, you coming Fletch?" Valkyrie asked Fletcher

"Can I stay her with the nice people" he asked

"I'm nice" She said back sounding offended

"Yeah but not as nice as they are" He replied gesturing his head behind him

"Yeah see were nice" Ignis and Sarina said from behind josh

"See there're also immature like me as well so can I stay please!" he pleaded

"Fine stay here with them" Valkyrie replied

"Yay! Thanks mum I mean Valkyrie" he responded

"You're welcome" she responded "let's go skulduggery" but he was already downstairs on his way to the Bentley

"let's go" he called from behind his shoulder

"Hey" She cried and ran after him


	10. Tracking the thing

Tracking the thing

It was cold and dark in the city despite the fact that it was midday all the tall buildings blocked out the light and warmth of the sun

"I don't like it here" Fletcher whispered to Ben

"That makes two of us" Ben whispered back

"Would three fit in" Jeremiah put in

"Hey are you from London?" Fletcher whispered to Jeremiah

"Yeah, what about you where are you from?"

"London as well, Yay!"

"What are we talking about ladies?" Sarina cut in

"Yeah what's the latest gossip?" Ignis whispered after

"Jeremiah's from London" Fletcher whispered back

"Oh pff that's not news to me" Ignis whispered then walked over to Tanith "What's 'appening?"

"I have no idea I'm just following this guy cause he looks suspicious, Oh and Ghastleys following him" she responded

"So we're just following him are we?"

"Yes" Tanith answered back just then they heard a terrified scream to their right and they all ran towards it. When they got to the scene of the crime they saw a woman hanging off the edge of a building with a strange dark green and brown cat growling at her and trying to swipe her off the building. Then she pulled out a long knife and stabbed the creatures foot

"Well that wasn't too hard" Ghastly yelled over the commotion

"Yeah" Tanith yelled back

"Who is that lady?" Jeremiah yelled to Ghastly

"I don't know" He answered back

Tanith ran up the building followed by Ben who glided alongside her when they reached the top they saw that the creature had turned into a rather large snake and was trying to attack a woman with beautiful feature, long black hair and piercing light blue eyes she tapped a symbol on her palm and shot out a purple stream of energy that hit the snake square in the chest and stunned it, while it was stunned she tapped another symbol on her left knee and ran up and kicked it in the face when she brought her leg back to the rooftop it started to shrink and at about three and a half metres it started to form a tall skinny man with long tangled black hair that stuck to his neck

"Tell me where your mother is girl" the man croaked, his voice was rough and sounded like it hurt

"No way!" she replied

"I'll tear you to pieces!" He shouted and then started to grow bigger but immediately turned back into a human just as he started to grow hair

"What… what did you do to me" He asked looking confused

"I temporarily drained you of your power will the symbols on my skin" The girl replied

Tanith ran over to the man and shackled his hands behind his back

"You're under arrest"

"What for?" he asked

"For the attempt of killing this young lady and the successful murder of the befuddled family" Tanith responded "Whatever you say can and will be used against you in court, not that you'll get a trial or anything, it just sounds the right thing to say right now"

"It wasn't just me who killed that family it was also some of the others" He responded

"What others?" Ghastley asked coming up from behind Tanith

"Now why would I tell you that?" Asked the man now turning to Ghastly

"Because I'll probably beat you to pulp if you don't" Ghastly responded

"I think I'll take my chances" He said

Ghastley punched him in the face knocking him out "What chances?"

"Now that was uncalled for" The girl said "By the way I'm Meloney Sorrows"

"Wait China Sorrows had a baby?" Ghastly asked


	11. Another

Another

Michael sat on the swing set at the park alone; everyone rejected him because he was different. He could do things that other people couldn't he could change certain features about himself and then change them back to exactly the way they were previously. People teased him about the fact that he gained weight each day but then started to become skinnier as the week went by. He hated it. Just as he was getting his bag down from tree two girls with red hair and three boys, two with blonde hair and one with black hair came over to him

"We noticed that those people were bulling you before" said the tallest blonde boy

"Yeah, so we came to see if you were ok" said the smallest girl she sounded almost identical to the boy who just spoke

"Thanks" Michael mumbled

"I'm Sarina by the way and this is ben, Ignis, Jeremiah and Fletcher" she said gesturing to the others

"Hi" said Ignis holding out her hand. When he didn't shake it she reclined it back into her pocket

"We know why they bully you, you're just like us. You're different"

"I doubt it" he replied

"Take Ben for instance he can turn into a ghost and do exactly what a ghost can do"

"Really?"

"Yeah see" said Ben as he turned transparent and sunk into the ground without leaving a trace"

"Cool" Michael exclaimed then Ben came back up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder which made him jump and run behind Ignis

"It's ok" Ben laughed "I'll get you bag down for you" he glided up to Michaels' bag and hauled out of the tangle of branches and then glided back down and handed him his bag and walked back beside Sarina. Michael just managed to dodge the falling debris as Ignis said

"We got asked to bring you somewhere where you'll fit in just fine, so if you will please follow us you'll become very handy"

"What would you need _me_ for?" he asked "I'm no use to anybody"

"Now hold on just a second mister" Jeremiah piped up "That's not true"

"Yes it is" he responded

"I bet you it's not" Jeremiah said back "You've probably been useful to some people"

"Nope every time I try to help someone, something bad happens"

"Like what?" asked Ignis

"Like if I'm holding something my hand will always turn into something with no fingers like hooves or fins, it's really annoying"

"Hmm, well if you come with us we can take you somewhere where they can train you to stop that from happening and master your ability" she said back

"Ok, lead the way" he said he started to walk towards them and then paused and stared at them suspiciously "Are you sure you're not going to rape me or something?"

Ignis turned and looked at him "I guess you're going to have to trust us"

They all linked arms to the boy with ridiculous hair and the park turned into an old building in the middle of the desert and immediately Michael threw up on top of a pile of rocks

"Yeah I have that effect on some people" said the boy. They all started walking towards the building when suddenly something connected with the back of his head. He wasn't sure if it was a boot or a fist but one thing was certain, it was hard. The next thing he knew he was on the ground and his vision had failed him, he plunged into darkness.

{++()++}

Michel woke up in what seemed like the inside of an asylum but as his vision cleared he notice faces looking down at him and talking to each other

"He should be waking up any second now" someone was saying

"I think you kicked him a little too hard Sarina" Someone else said, they sound male but he couldn't quite tell

"Ah, yep, that might have helped" The person who leaned in closest mumbled. Michel opened his eyes completely and some cried out

"Hey, nurse lady! He's awake!"

A lady in a long white dress came running over and started checking his pulse and heartbeat. Michel tried to get up but the nurse pushed him back down

"Stay down for now" She said. Her voice sounded bright and pepish and he noticed that she had long blue hair that went right down to her waist

"So is he alright? Can we go now? I'm hungry!" said Ben

"Not yet, just wait" Sarina snapped at him. Ben looked at her and started pouting. Sarina sighed and went over and hugged him then kissed him on the head "There" she said and walked behind him. Ben grinned.

"Auh? What happened? Where am I?" he asked

"Well, Sarina kicked you in the back of the neck which caused you to black out, we then had a big debate on who would carry you in and well Jeremiah lost so he carried you in here. Where you are is the Australian sanctuary training facility or for short the ASTF it's like ASDF only with a T."

"Whu?"


End file.
